


I'll stay right where I am 'til you come back

by theladyscribe



Series: Pantheon [7]
Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow, Priestly, you really did run off and forget all your friends back at the Beach City Grille."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll stay right where I am 'til you come back

Jensen is used to phone calls in the middle of the night - usually from panicked students the night before a test or from a drunken Jared after an industry party. He thinks it's some sort of cosmic injustice that he is largely unable to get more than five straight hours of sleep even after retiring from entertainment.

So he'll have to be excused if he answers this particular midnight phone call with an exasperated, "What?"

"Is this the Ackles residence?" says a female voice.

Jensen sits up in bed, because nobody in this town calls him by that name. Nobody here even knows him by that name. "Who is this?"

The woman has the gall to laugh at him. "Wow, Priestly, you really did run off and forget all your friends back at the Beach City Grille."

"Danneel? How did you get my number?"

"I looked it up in the phonebook, silly. Of course it took me a while, because I was looking for a Jensen Ackles, not a Jensen Ross."

"Are you serious?"

"As your STDs," she quips back. "Look, I'm in Laredo, and well, I thought maybe we could do lunch."

"How the hell did you know I was in Laredo?"

He can practically see her smile through the phone when she says, "That Padalecki kid, he likes to pretend to be a hardass, but he folds like a pair of twos."

"I'm gonna kill him," Jensen mutters.

Danneel laughs again. "He told me you'd say that. He said, and I quote, 'I'm not supposed to tell anybody that Jensen's in Laredo, on pain of death'."

Jensen has to chuckle at that, because it's just like Jared to accidentally-on-purpose spill the beans (he has no doubt that the asshole did it on purpose, too).

"So are you really in Laredo?" he asks after a moment.

"Yeah, I am. And I really would like to see you. If you'll have me."

Maybe it's the hour, or maybe it's something in Danneel's voice, but Jensen finds himself saying, "Dinner, tomorrow. I know a great little Mexican place. You'll love the margaritas."

*

The sight of Danneel shocks Jensen a little. At first glance, he thinks she hasn't changed at all, but when she sits down in front of him, he sees the tell-tale signs of age: laugh lines he doesn't remember, a few stray grey hairs, and a pair of reading glasses that she pulls out of her bag.

"I never bothered with LASIK," she explains, putting the little wire frames on and picking up her menu.

They order their food and sit in awkward silence for a little while before Jensen says, "So what really brings you to Laredo?"

"I was in Monterrey, so I thought I'd just come up for a visit."

Jensen raises an eyebrow at her. "You really expect me to believe that?"

Danneel runs a finger along the salty edge of her margarita glass, eyes carefully studying the blue-green of her drink. "I've missed you," she says quietly.

Jensen blinks in surprise. He and Danneel parted ways years ago, when they were both still heavily invested in the CW. The break-up had been mutual: the distance between Wilmington and Vancouver seemed to grow exponentially over time. It was easier to just be friends and, later, acquaintances, until finally the phone calls stopped and the Christmas cards no longer came. That she even noticed he was gone is kind of a shock.

"You have?"

She glances up with a tentative smile. "Yeah?"

He isn't sure what to say, so he doesn't say anything at first. When Danneel purses her lips in that way that's always meant she's about to turn tail, he blurts, "I've missed you, too."

He doesn't know it's true until he says it, and she looks just as surprised as he feels.

"Really?"

He nods. "Yeah."


End file.
